Time
by Raolia
Summary: Aang kissed her, pouring all his happiness and joy into her. She wrapped her arms around him, and they stayed like that for a long, long time. After all they had all the time in the world. Taang, one-shot


Aang was a simple boy. He was a monk, part of a family. He had friends, he had a home. But everything changed the day he heard those words.

_You are the avatar._

He didn't believe it. He didn't want it. He didn't want anything to change. He was happy that way.

Everything went from bad to worse. He had less time for games, his friends abandoned him, and they were taking Gyatso away. He coulodn't take it.

He ran away that night.

Taking Appas reigns, he guided him through the air. It was a smooth ride, until he saw a massive grey cloud. It was to late to turn back.

_You are the keeper of peace._

The storm was upon him.

He fell into the ocean, water all around him. He was angry, afraid.

The next thing he knew, he was looking at a strange, brown haired girl. Things got better from there, even though there were bumps in the road. He made new friends, and he met the most extraordinary earth bender.

Then, the war was over, but things just went downhill. Fast. What was he thinking? That everything would be fine, once he killed Ozai?

_You will care and protect all._

No. Oh, no. There were still rebells. Famish. The land was poorly, sickly. He worked night and day, going to meetings, getting rid of people who weren't taking to well to the new peace. Katara settled down, so did Sokka, still helping him when they could.

Toph, though, stuck with him. She was not made to be tied down, tamed. She seeked adventure, danger, excitment. She was his truest companion (excluding Momo nd Appa, of course), his best friend. They were inseperable.

When was the last time he pulled a prank? When was the last time he had used up all the maple syrup, so that the bottle made a farting noise, when it was used next? When was the last time he had fun?

_From the weakest, blindest new born._

Then the worst thing happened.

She died. She was ripped from him. He held her in his arms, weeping his heartbreak. She was battered, bruised and bleeding. He kissed her hand, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead.

"Man up, Twinkle Toes" she said with her last breaths. "We'll be together again. Think of it as a vacation from eachother. I definitly need one, I've been hanging around jelly-boned wimps too much."

He managed a strangled laugh, through his tears.

_To the wisest elder, lying in the sun._

She smiled, and even though her face was swollen and bleeding and covered in dirt, it still had that wild, untamed beauty.

She knew it would be awhile before they were reunited, and she yearned for that day already, but she knew Aang had a full life ahead of him.

She started to cry.

"Damnit Aang." She complained. "You made me cry.

She lay there, struggling for each breath, her chest heaving.

_You balance the world._

"Listen to me Twinkles. If you dare get depressed, or act crazy weird or anything like that, I will personally come back from the Spirit World, and kick your ass until it's in gear."

Toph kissed him one last time. That single kiss, held all her hopes, her dreams, her pride in Aang, and her fear and grief at been parted. The kiss was wet from the tears, but the sweetest most passionate thing Aang had ever recieved.

She closed her eyes, and her breathing stopped. A breeze came. Words floated on it, a thousand voices, yet one. He reconisged Gyatso amoung them.

"She will be safe with us" the voice whispered.

_It is your destiny, your duty._

Duty, he thought bitterly. That's all his life had ever been. It was his duty, to come here and straighten out the rebells. It was his duty's fault that Toph had died, struck down by a blast of fire.

He killed every last rebell. Anger and grief made him fearless.

If I die, he thought, I'll be with Toph again.

_Always put others before yourself._

Now, he lies in his bed, old and grey as he was.

He opened his eyes. There next to his bed, was a girl with ebony hair tied up in a bun, pale eyes, and wearing a white dress.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

Aangs eyes lit up, and his wrinkled mouth curved into a wide smile. He took her out stretched hand, and suddenly he was a 12 year old boy again, going on another adventure with his best friend in the whole wide world.

_When you die, you will be re-incarnated again._

She lead him far away, to a different place. When he got there, he grinned and nearly cried.

His family. His friends. Katara, Suki, Sokka, Zuko, Gyatso and the rest of the air monks.

"About time you got here."

He hugged everyone. He'd never been happier. Last of all, he kissed Toph, pouring all his joy and happiness into her. She wrapped her arms around him, and they stayed like that for a very, very long time.

_As someone different, your memories will be gone._

After all, they had all the time in the world.

* * *

**God, I nearly cried when I wrote this. Sniff, I think it's beautiful. What about you?**


End file.
